


Flower Cure

by yourecool



Category: Original Work, Video Games - Fandom
Genre: Adult Fear, Cats, Character Death, Child Death, Gen, I mean, I started this back in 2019, Kinda like hanahaki disease but not really, Medical Inaccuracies, Medicine, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Mentions of religion, Multiple Endings, Pandemics, Plague Doctor - Freeform, Sick Character, Sickfic, Supernatural Elements, The plague, WIP, but if I End up having to pick one ending, flower symbolism, how was I supposed to know the topic would end up relevant, incurable illness, it’ll be the happy one, multiple endings is planned, playing with formatting, technically, this is much more cheerful than it sounds I promise, vaguely inspired by undertale, video game script thingy, we’ll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourecool/pseuds/yourecool
Summary: There has been an outbreak of Flos Morbum Disease, commonly known as Flower Plague. It’s highly contagious, and has no known cure. Flower Plague is fatal, and already thousands of people have died in the epidemic.You are a Plague Doctor searching for a way to cure your sick daughter.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mostly just posting this so that it isn't sitting in google docs forever. It's an idea i've been sitting on for a while, but I don't have the necessary skills, tools, or backing required to make this an actual video game.

[Title Screen]  
**FLOWER CURE**

  
New Game🌸 Options

New Game🏵  
•

New Game Start!

∎

**Which are you?**

A Mom🌸 A Dad A Parent  
A Mom A Dad🌸 A Parent

A Dad🏵  
•

You are now a DAD!  
_This can be changed at any time. Go into your INVENTORY and select your PROFILE. Click on the EDIT icon in the top corner._

**Type in a name for your character.**

C_  
Corv_  
Corvus_  
Corvus🏵  
•

**Is CORVUS the name you want to use?**  
Yes🌸 No

Yes🏵  
•

Loading...

∎  
You are in a LIBRARY.

🌸**Examine surroundings**  
•

You are standing in the Library’s FRONT ROOM. There are a couple BOOKS stacked in corners and on the windowsill. At the end of the hall there is a CHECKOUT DESK. There is a decorative vase with a GLASS FLOWER in it perched on the desk. A LIBRARIAN is sitting behind the desk. There is a MIRROR spanning the length of the wall.  
...

From the back of the LIBRARY, someone comes running, rushing past you and out the door. They leave a BOOK lying open on the floor.

**Look?**  
Yes🌸 No

Yes🏵  
•

“...the air smelled of smoke for days after. Police handed out gas masks; some of the plants released poisonous gas when burned. This only further convinced the people that flowers needed to go... These widespread mass burnings of gardens were called Greenhouse Blazes...” "...There was no more distinction to be made between the two. Flowers _were_ the disease..."

"...still, I'll miss the roses."

LIBRARIAN: Please don't touch that, I'll get it in a second.

You leave the BOOK where it is.

🌸**Examine self in MIRROR**  
•

[picture of you appears on screen]  
You are very TALL. You wear a PLAGUE MASK that covers your face. You have black clothes, a LONG STICK and a TALL HAT. You are clearly a PLAGUE DOCTOR of culture.

🌸**Explore LIBRARY**  
•

LIBRARIAN: Excuse me! I'm afraid access to the the Library is prohibited except to authorized individuals.

[You are unable to freely access the REST OF THE LIBRARY at this time.]

🌸**Talk to Librarian**  
•

LIBRARIAN: This is a Private Research Library. If you wish to access the MAIN LIBRARY, you must show me proof of authorization. Do you have your LIBRARY CARD?

I do🌸 I don't  
I do I don't🌸

I don't🏵  
•

LIBRARIAN: You cannot access the library without a LIBRARY CARD.

🌸**Leave**  
•

You have not checked out the necessary TEXTS. Don’t forget to also find a STORYBOOK for your daughter before exiting the Library! A BOOK LIST can be found in your INVENTORY.

[You cannot leave the LIBRARY at this time]

🌸**Open Inventory**  
•

**Inventory**  
Profile🌸  
–Library Card  
–Doctor’s License  
–Book List  
–  
–  
–  
–  
_Exit_  
•  
**Inventory**  
Profile🏵  
View profile? Yes No  
**Inventory**  
Profile  
View profile? Yes🌸 No

Yes🏵  
•

**Profile**  
_edit profile_🌸 _back_

Name: Corvus [Your picture here]  
Age: Adult  
Gender: Dad  
Occupation: Licensed Plague Doctor  
Health Level: NOT INFECTED

Name of Daughter: Rose [Rose’s picture here]  
Age: Child  
Gender: Daughter  
Occupation: Daughter  
Health Level: 2ND STAGE FLOWER PLAGUE

Progress towards FLOWER CURE: 0/12 progress made  
_task list_  
•  
**Profile**  
_edit profile_ _back_🌸  
-  
_task list_  
**Profile**  
_edit profile_ _back_  
-  
_task list_🌸

_task list_🏵  
•

  1. Check out books on BOOK LIST
  2. Chose STORYBOOK for daughter
  3. Pick up MEDICINE
  4. Work on a cure.

close🌸

close🏵  
•

**Profile**  
_edit profile_ _back_🌸

_back_🏵  
•

**Inventory**  
Profile  
–Library Card🌸  
_ Use this to check out books. Grants LV 1 access._  
–Doctor’s License  
–Book List  
–  
–  
–  
–  
_Exit_  
•  
**Inventory**  
Profile  
–Library Card  
–Doctor’s License🌸  
_ License to practice medicine._  
–Book List  
-  
_Exit_  
**Inventory**  
Profile  
–Library Card  
–Doctor’s License  
–Book List🌸  
_ List of books to check out._  
-  
_Exit_

Book List🏵  
•

Books for Research

  * International Encyclopedia oF Diseases: Study and Treatment
  * A Study of Flos Morbum Disease: The effects of Flower Plague on the Human Body
  * A history of Incurable disease
  * A book on herbs and flowers

close🌸

close🏵  
•

**Inventory**  
Profile  
–Library Card  
–Doctor’s License  
–Book List  
–  
–  
–  
–  
_Exit_🌸

_Exit_🏵  
•

🌸**Talk to Librarian**  
•

LIBRARIAN: This is a Private Research Library. If you wish to access the MAIN LIBRARY, you must show me proof of authorization. Do you have your LIBRARY CARD?

I do🌸 I don't

I do🏵  
•

[Inventory pops up]  
**Inventory**  
Profile🌸  
–Library Card  
–Doctor’s License  
**Inventory**  
Profile  
–Library Card🌸  
_Use this to check out books. Grants LV 1 access._  
–Doctor’s License

Library Card🏵

•

LIBRARIAN: Dr. Corvid, you have permission to access the LIBRARY. Your card gives you LV 1 ACCESS, which means you can only check out BOOKS from the FIRST AND THIRD FLOOR. Books are due one week after they are checked out. If you have trouble finding something, feel free to ask me or the other Librarians for assistance.

[You are now free to roam the Library.]


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired to write more of this! Since I'll be at home more often I have a lot more free time. Apparently there's a pandemic going around right now. I hear people are isolating themselves in their houses to stay safe, even. But this sudden burst of inspiration has nothing to do with that, I'm sure. Complete coincidence.

**🌸Explore LIBRARY**

[Screen fade to black]

[Fade back in]

You have entered the Library’s MAIN BUILDING. You are on the FIRST FLOOR.

**🌸Examine surroundings**

The ceiling of the room is purple. The floor is covered in soft carpet. The carpet is indigo. You cannot see what color the walls are because the room is lined with BOOKSHELVES. LADDERS are propped against the BOOKSHELVES so that people can reach the top shelves.

There is a small READING AREA in the center of the room, with a few CHAIRS for sitting and a COFFEE TABLE. Two BOOKS are lying on the COFFEE TABLE. Another BOOK is sitting on a CHAIR. The COFFEE TABLE is decorated with another GLASS FLOWER in a vase.

There is a STAIRCASE in the left corner of the room, leading up.

There are two other PLAGUE DOCTORS huddled in the READING AREA. There is a LIBRARIAN shelving books. 

**^Move forward**

You enter the READING AREA.

🌸**Examine PLAGUE DOCTORS**

Ah, yes, your coworkers, your most noble brethren. They both appear to be reading.

🌸**Talk to PLAGUE DOCTOR 1**

PLAGUE DOC.: Hello.

[You nod a greeting.]

PLAGUE DOC.: How is the weather? I haven’t been outside for a week.

PLAGUE DOC.: Research is, of course, more important, to esteemed fellows such as we.

PLAGUE DOC.: A cure must be found, after all.

PLAGUE DOC.: Is it nice out today?

[conversation ends]

🌸**Talk to PLAGUE DOCTOR 2**

PLAGUE DOC.: What do you want? I’m busy.

[conversation ends]

🌸**Open Inventory**

**Inventory**

Profile🌸

–Library Card

–Doctor’s License

–Book List

–

–

–

–

_ Exit _

**Inventory**

Profile

–Library Card

–Doctor’s License

–Book List🌸

_ List of books to check out. _

-

_ Exit _

Book List🏵

Books for Research

-International Encyclopedia of Diseases: Study and Treatment

-A Study of Flos Morbus Disease: The effects of Flower Plague on the Human Body

-A history of Incurable disease

-A book on herbs and flowers

_ Close _🌸

_ close _🏵

**Inventory**

Profile

–Library Card

–Doctor’s License

–Book List

–

–

–

–

_ Exit _🌸

_ Exit _🏵

You turn to the COFFEE TABLE. 

🌸**Examine BOOKS**

One of the BOOKS is BLUE with a GOLD BIRD on the cover. The other BOOK is RED and has a SILVER FLOWER on the cover.

**Look?**

Yes🌸 No

Yes🏵

**You pick up**

The BLUE book🌸 The RED book

The BLUE book The RED book🌸

The RED book🏵

Title: 

A Study of Flos Morbus Disease

Author: 

Thium Chasmophyte

“...once the disease progresses to the THIRD STAGE, the affected party will begin coughing up blood. Examinations of the corpses reveal that the reason for this is that flowers begin to sprout _ inside _ the body as well as outside…”

🌸**Place BOOK in your Inventory**

[BOOK LIST pops up]

✔A Study of Flos Morbus Disease: The effects of Flower Plague on the Human Body

[BOOK LIST vanishes]

**You pick up**

The BLUE book🌸

The BLUE book🏵

Title: 

The Birth of Pandemic Centered Religious Ideology 

Author: 

Asclepias 

“...I quote, ‘Look at these fallow beings, humans reduced to wasting flesh and desperation. Pity them. Their blood as it slowly turns black, the Devil’s fruit sprouting from their body, could only be the work of demons.’...”

You quickly place the BOOK back on the COFFEE TABLE.

There is a pause.

You place your gloved hands in your POCKETS and meander a little ways away, whistling. It is muffled through your mask. One of the other PLAGUE DOCTORS looks at you funny.

**Author's Note:**

> General info: If you don’t find the cure in time, the flower plague kills Rose and the game ends.  
All Libraries will have a checkout desk with a glass flower in a vase. That is your save point.  
Your mask provides some protection against the Flower Plague, but you can STILL CATCH THE DISEASE. The game doesn’t immediately end if you’re infected, but you have to find the cure even faster, and it gets more difficult the further the illness progresses.  
On return visits to the library new books will be made available.  
You can look at certain books to get pieces of information and clues. Just looking at a book provides you with the same piece of information every time, but if you check out a book, it gives you a different hint each time you look at it.
> 
> Player Character: Corvus is the player character’s default name.  
You are a lower level member of the Plague Doctor Union, which is basically the government. Your Plague Doctor status grants you access to areas, tools, and info that would otherwise be off limits. You can increase your Access Level by doing tasks for your boss and coworkers. 
> 
> Rose: She goes by Rosie. You can visit her in quarantine at the Children’s ward. She reads you fairytales she wrote during visits, and her stories give you hints about the game. However, if one of the other children in the ward has died, then she won’t speak during that visit.  
Sometimes you’ll get tasks about Rosie that are just telling you to do something nice for her-those don’t have any sort of mechanic behind them, they’re just there because you love your daughter.


End file.
